Two Girls, Two Shadows
by x3xDrkAngelx3x
Summary: September 30th. Alone in her house, Caitlin is watching TV and on the phone with her friend, Andrea. Suddenly strange, and mysterious things start happening to Caitlin...


On the day of September 30th, Caitilyn was sitting on her couch sipping hot chocolate under her blanket watching TV. The seventeen year old was sitting home alone on the phone chatting with her friend, Andrea. "Both of our parents are gonna be gone for a week and a half. We so should have a party!" Caitilyn squealed. Andrea laughed on the other side.  
"Hey, hold on, someone's calling on the other line," Caitilyn said. She pressed a button on the phone. "Hello?"  
Silence.  
"Hello?" She continued.  
"Hey there sexy," the other line finally said. "Who is this?" Caitilyn asked.  
"Who d'ya think? It's your lover," the guy said back. "Oh really?" Caitilyn said flirtatiously. "And does my lover have a name?"  
"How's the movie?" he ignored the question.  
"Excuse me?"  
"How 'bout that hot chocolate? D'ya think I can have a sip when I come over?"  
"And who said you were coming over? Who is this?" Caitilyn started to get up.  
"Oh no, no. No need to get up. I'll let myself in."  
The front door started to shake.  
"Get a life you loser," Caitilyn said, and switched back to the line with Andrea.  
"Who was that?" Andrea asked.  
"Some little kid prankster. Don't worry about it," Caitilyn replied.  
Caitilyn's other line started beeping again. "Hold on," she said annoyed, and she switched back to the other line. "Ok listen up jerk. I don't want to hear your bull anymore, so don't call here again!" Caitilyn shouted and hung up on him. "Andrea?"  
"Did you take care of him?"  
"Yeah I did. So anyway, what were we talking about?"  
The front door started shaking again. Caitilyn turned around to face it. "Hey Andrea, hold on for a sec," and she put down the phone, got up from the couch and started heading for the front door. She walked through the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife off the counter. She quickly ran over and locked the front door.  
Someone started tapping on the window. Caitilyn turned around. No one was there. She closed all the blinds and went back to the couch.  
"Ok, I'm back," she said picking up the phone. "So who should we invite?" Andrea asked.  
Caitilyn didn't respond. She was staring at the television which was now turned off.  
"Caitilyn?" Andrea cried. "Caitilyyynn?"  
"Andrea..."Caitilyn said finally. "...can you come over, like now?"  
"Why?"  
"I think there's someone in my house, and I'm scared."  
"Don't be so silly. No one's inside your house."  
A noise came from the kitchen. Caitilyn jumped and turned to see what it was.  
Nothing. She turned back to the face the blank TV. She whispered into the phone, "Please Andrea, I'm not kidding. There's someone in my house. Can you please come?"  
She was crying now.  
Suddenly the radio turned on in the kitchen. "Please hurry," Caitilyn said as she hung up the phone. She dashed out of the living room running to turn the radio off. She started to breathe heavily.  
"Tonight on ABC 12 news, a robbery..."  
Caitilyn slowly walked back to the living room. The TV was back on. Her hands started shaking as she reached for the remote to turn it off.  
"And here's Green Day's 'Wake Me Up When September Ends'. This is K122 Rock.'" The radio turned back on.  
Caitilyn ran up the stairs to her room, knife still in hand.  
The phone started ringing. She slowly picked up the receiver, and brought it to her ear. The cold earpiece made shivers run through her entire body. "Hello?" she said quietly.  
"Baby, do you really think you need that knife?"  
She hung up. After a few seconds the phone started ringing again. She grabbed the phone and screamed into it, "What do you want with me? Why are you doing this?"  
"Caitilyn, chill. It's me Andrea. I'm here, but the front door is locked," Andrea said.  
Caitilyn took a deep breath and said, "Ok, I'm coming."  
Caitilyn hung up and slowly started heading down the stairs. The radio was still playing the same song. Caitilyn could hear it. "…the innocent can never last…"  
When she reached the front doors, she looked out the window. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw Andrea. She opened the door, yanked Andrea in and slammed the door behind her.  
Andrea looked at Caitilyn. Her eyes were red, her make-up was running, and her whole body was shaking.  
Andrea grabbed Caitilyn and hugged her. As Caitilyn started crying again, Andrea said, "It's ok now, it's ok."  
"…drenched in my pain again becoming who we are…" the radio was still going.  
One of the upstairs bedroom doors slammed. Caitilyn's head jolted up and Andrea turned to face the stairs.  
There were now footsteps plodding above the two girls' heads.  
"…as my memory rests but never forgets what I lost…"  
Caitilyn grabbed Andrea's hand and ran into the kitchen. Caitilyn yanked the radio off the counter and threw it against the wall. It shattered to a thousand pieces. Then they ran down the stairs into the basement, and ran out the back door, into the dark night.  
Once the two girls were a safe distance from the house, Caitilyn and Andrea turned to face it. All the lights were on. Andrea pointed to a window and gasped, "Look."  
There was a shadow in the room walking around. "That's my parents' bedroom," Caitilyn said. The shadow stopped, and it turned to face the window. The curtains slowly started moving.  
Caitilyn and Andrea ran for it. When they got to the front of the house, Andrea unlocked her car, they both got in, and Andrea started the engine.  
Someone grabbed Caitilyn's shoulder. The two girls turned to find a sinister man sitting in the backseat. They both screamed, and the man covered Caitilyn's mouth. Caitilyn bit him, and the man cried out in pain.  
Andrea got out of the car and started running. She turned around to find Caitilyn still in the car. The man was choking her from behind as she was struggling to get free.  
As Andrea started running back to her car, the guy grabbed the knife which was still in Caitilyn's hand, and stabbed her in the chest with it.  
Andrea stopped dead in her tracks. The man let go of the lifeless body and turned to face Andrea. The front door of the house opened. Another man stepped out onto the porch, looked over at Andrea, and he smiled.  
Andrea ran for it, and didn't stop. She finally found another house and started banging on the front door. No one answered.  
She turned around and noticed her car was in the driveway and Caitilyn's lifeless body was still in the passenger seat.  
Andrea ran down the porch steps and when she turned the corner, she ran into the guy who was in the car with her earlier. He grabbed her by the wrist. He had a bloody knife and smiled at her. She tried shaking him off but failed. He attempted to stab her but she ducked and kicked him in the crotch. He missed but still cut Andrea's arm. She got free, ran to the next house, and started banging.  
A man opened the door. "Please call the cops," she was saying, while being short of breath. The man looked at her bloody arm and invited her in. Andrea recognized the man but couldn't place him; however, it was better than nothing, so she went on in. The man locked the door behind her.  
Andrea stopped. She recognized him; it was the man at the door. She turned to face him. The room was beginning to spin. She turned around and ran for it. Andrea ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She turned back to face the man. He was still smiling at her.  
Andrea looked deep into his eyes searching for some clue, some kind of hint that would tell her what he was going to do next.  
She found it, and she didn't like it. He had this sick, greedy look. He wanted something from her. "What do you want?" she screamed. "Who are you and why are you doing this?"  
The man just continued smiling at her. "You know what I want, and youz going to give it to me," he said. Andrea could smell alcohol coming from the man's mouth.  
"I'm not giving you anything," Andrea said sharply. The man stopped and said, "You know, I'm the kind of man who always gets what he wants, even if I have to killz for it. And right now, I want you. So it'd be in your best interest if you cooperated, or you'lz ends up like yaz friend."  
She flinched at the man's wretched breath. He started coming closer to Andrea. She ran for it.  
When she turned the corner, the guy who had killed Caitilyn was in her way. He was still holding the bloody knife. He was glaring at Andrea. He grabbed Andrea by the neck, and lifted her up.  
Andrea was gasping for breath as she was struggling to get free. He took the knife and stabbed Andrea with it. She coughed out blood. He did it again, and again, till her body went limp.  
The morning of November 1st, news was out.

****

**_Two girls were found murdered in a car. The two teenagers were identified as Caitilyn Black and Andrea Roberts. The car was known to belong to Miss Roberts and it was found in front of Miss Black's house. Caitilyn Black, who was seventeen, was stabbed in the chest and choked, while Andrea Roberts, who was  
eighteen had numerous bruises all over her body including a deep cut in her arm, and was repeatedly stabbed. Whether the girls were raped is still unknown, but it is suspected. The only evidence found was a bloody knife in Caitilyn's hands. There are no suspects yet._**

When the two dead bodies were found in the car, the radio was repeating the same song over and over. It finally played the last line for the last time, "The summer has come  
and passed, the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends."


End file.
